Of Cookies and Cupcakes
by hotchgirl18
Summary: Another take on 5x02 Haunted. Hotch apologizes to Garcia for the way he treated her. Hotch/Garcia.


Of Cookies and Cupcakes

Hotch sighed as he finished the paperwork on his desk. It was a tough case. Darrin Call—a psychotic man went on a spree because his father was a brutal serial killer. Not to mention, he got admonished by Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, and even _JJ_ for going into that house without back up!

"Are you trying to get yourself killed man?" Morgan asked.

"No.." Hotch started.

"Then think of Jack for Pete's sake! What's he going to think when he no longer has a father?"

Hotch hung his head down in shame, like a kid fighting with his younger brother.

"Hotch," Rossi added, "we _will_ get him. We're your family. Don't push us out."

Hotch thought about the events of that day. He thought about how he..wasn't himself. He wasn't angry at his team, or the local police. He was angry at _Foyet_ , the man who had taken so much from him recently. He took his family, his son away from him. And, he certainly wasn't angry at Garcia for not being able to track down Call's medication. _She didn't deserve that_ he thought. Garica never bore Hotch's wrath before. Honestly, he was surprised Morgan didn't chew him out for that. _She's probbably busy putting those cookies away. Come to think of it, maybe I'll go try one right now_ he thought as he headed for the tech analyst's office.

Garcia was humming to herself as she put the snickerdoodle cookies in the cookie box. She also made some red velvett cupcakes that she put ina box, too. She was humming a tune to herself, organzing the treats when she heard a knock on the door.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, frantically putting up the cookies.

"Garcia, you don't need to put the cookies up," Hotch said, "actually, I came here to try one."

"Really?" Garcia squealed, "because they're all for you."

"All for me?" Hotch asked, taking a bite of the snickerdoodle.

Garcia nodded.

"These are delicious," he said with his mouth full.

"My grandma sure knows how to cook," she laughed, "it's actually her recipie."

He looked around and saw the cupcakes sitting on her desk.

"I assume these cupcakes are _also_ for me?" he laughed.

"Yes, they're red velevet cupackes. Only, they're not red velvet. It's actually a rainbow red velvet cake with sprinkles on top and...I'm rambling. I'm sorry if it's too much."

"Garcia, the icing tastes really good. And I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Suddenly, all semblance of laughter was thrown out the window.

"Sir, you were right," Garcia dismissed, "I-I couldn't find the medicine fast enough and maybe if I had, then he wouldn't have killed all those people..." Her mascara was dripping down her face and Hotch was wiping her tears away.

"Penelope, there was nothing you could've done. And, I should've realized that. I didn't mean what I said You're the best we've ever had and you're always on top of everything. You would've found it sooner or later because nothing gets past you."

"It's okay, you've got loads of cookies and cupcakes now! Don't worry about it, we'll find him," Garcia lied.

"Penelope, as your Unit Chief, I should protect you from any kind of harm."

"Aaron, after what's happened to you, you don't need to protect anyone."

"Just hear me out. As your Unit Chief, I should also be the last person to hurt you. Now, I'm a profiler, so don't you lie to me. Did I hurt you?"

Garcia nodded, her lips quivering.

"That's.. that's why I ran home and made the cupcakes. I thought if I gave them to you, you might forgive me for how badly I screwed up."

"Oh, Penelope," he said, pulling her in for a hug, "you didn't mess up at all. Keep the cupcakes."

"But..but.."

"That's an order, Penelope. What do I need to do to earn _your_ forgiveness."

Garcia didn't speak; she traced his face and kissed him. She proceeded to trace his chest and his scars.

"Penelope, wait," Hotch said.

Garcia pulled back.

"You're vunerable right now and I don't wanna hurt you again."

"You won't, Bossman."

"That's not what I meant."

They looked at each other. They didn't have to say; they both knew what he was talking about: Foyet.

"Relax, I'll find him before he finds me," Garcia assured.

"If Foyet takes you..." Hotch started, "he's already taken my family from me. I'll be dammned if he takes someone else I love."

"You..you love me?" Garcia asked hopefully, her heart soaring.

"Yes, Penelope. I love you very much. Just, hang in there until Foyet is caught. I promise you, I'll come back for you."

"I'll be waiting right here, Bossman," Garcia said in her usual flirty tone.

"Goodnight, Penelope," Hotch said.

Hotch stayed at the office late at night, combing though Foyet's files. However, Garcia stayed later. She stayed up til four in the morning tracking down anything that might help catch him. Because, she would wait for Aaron Hotchner. And she wouldn't let Foyet take him, too.


End file.
